Phillip
by MrsG89
Summary: Just a quick one shot about the Shortman's


**AN: Just a fun quick one shot of Arnold and Helga, and their son.**

* * *

Cars zoomed by, children were waking up, early risers were walking their dogs, Mr Green was opening his shop, all was peaceful in the city of Hillwood except maybe for the Shortman household.

"Phillip Robert Shortman! Get your butt in this kitchen right now!" Yelled an angry voice.

Phillip knew he was in trouble. He knew he was going to have to face the consequences. He didn't mean to get her, he wasn't aiming at her, if he had known she was going to take the fall, he would never have done it in the first place. He was aiming for his father, he was just trying to get revenge. He knew his father would just laugh it off but fate wasn't very nice to him today.

He sheepishly walked into the kitchen with his head bowed. He was a spitting image of his father, blonde hair, green eyes and a football shaped head. He even wore a blue hat, the same blue hat his father had once worn. Even though he looked like his father, he had his mother's personality and loved pulling pranks.

He looked up and his lips curved upwards slightly. He knew he shouldn't laugh. If he did, he was going to make her even more mad but he couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight of her.

"So you think this is funny?!" Yelled his mother. Helga, his mother, the very woman who gave birth to him thirteen years ago. She had aged well over the years. She looked like a true mother as well as a career woman. However today, her usual messy blonde bun was gone and instead her hair was down dripping wet in neon blue dye. She was wearing a bathrobe and had come out of the shower. Phillip had swapped her shampoo and replaced it with bright blue hair dye.

"Um hehe…a little." Replied Phillip sheepishly. Obviously, that was the wrong answer.

"Phillip Robert Shortman! You are grounded for the next billion years or until I say so! Whichever comes first." Growled Helga with her hands to her hips. Philip groaned knowing he had more luck with the billion years then waiting on his mother to forgive him.

It was at that moment the man of the house walked happily into the kitchen to get his breakfast. He had hoped his wife had made his favourite pancakes and maple syrup.

"Honey, did you make my fav…"Arnold paused for a moment and looked at his family. His eyes darted from his wife to his son. His smile soon turned quickly into a frown and he slowly backed away from the kitchen not wanting to be involved in whatever had just happened.

"Oh no you don't! You stay right there football head!" Yelled Helga glaring at her husband. Arnold froze then looked at Phillip. He glared at him.

"Phillip, next time you decide you feel you have a death wish by your mother, can you please warn me first so I can stay out of it and live." Arnold commented as he ran his hand through his blonde hair that was slicked back.

"I wasn't trying to get mom. I was trying to get you back from your prank last week with the shaken sodas." Replied Phillip quietly looking down at the floor. Arnold rolled his eyes but chuckled when he remembered how he shook Phillips sodas before giving them to him. Phillip was sticky with soda for the rest of the day.

"I don't care if you weren't supposed to prank me! I don't care if you were supposed to prank the president! My hair is freakin' blue now!" Yelled Helga.

"Honey, look, he didn't mean it, and it's only dye, it will wash out, and if it doesn't, you can just dye it. You would look good as a brunette." Arnold tried to calm his wife down.

"Yeah mom, I did you a favour, remember dad did always have a thing for brunettes." Phillip added. He remembered the stories Uncle Gerald had told him about his father and his crushes when he was younger. Arnold face palmed himself knowing his son had just made it a hundred times worse.

Helga didn't say a thing. She looked sternly at her son and raised her eyebrow as if to say, 'I dare you to say one more word.' Phillip realised his mistake and slowly took a step back.

"Sweetie, he's a kid, he's only thirteen. He doesn't mean it. Remember, you love your family. " Arnold had his hands out as if he was trying to tame a deadly beast. "Maybe this new hair colour will actually be good for the meeting; it will grab everyone's attention."

"Oh no you don't! You don't get to go all optimistic goody goody on me! The only reason you're so calm is because your hair isn't blue! You would be freaking out as well if you had blue hair before attending a big important meeting. This is all your fault anyways! And I know for a fact that as soon as I walk out of this kitchen, both of you are going to laugh your heads off!" Helga said angrily. "Both of you are grounded! No movies, no PlayStation, no iPhones, no hanging out at your friends, Phillip!" Phillip groaned again, he was going to have to miss out on the 'Walking Dead' marathon his friends were holding this weekend.

Helga then quickly added just as she left the kitchen, "And no sex for you Arnoldo!"

"Eww, gross, did not need to know that mom!" Phillip yelled shaking his head trying to get rid of the image of his parents out of his head.

"Honey! Wait! Sweetie! You can't punish me! I had nothing to do with that prank! " Arnold called worriedly out as he followed his wife out the kitchen. Last time she had said no sex, she actually followed through with it and Arnold went crazy for two weeks. He was going to have to do a lot of grovelling.


End file.
